Five Senses
by SoObsessedWithShiro
Summary: Smell, sight, hearing, taste, touch. All those five senses that became five far more beautiful things all because of that girl who walked into his life that fateful day.
1. Smell

Her strawberry breath takes him away to a land far, far away where many Black Stars gather to form a clan of their own.

Her body odor sends his pulse into a frenzy of activity.

Every time she comes too near, he has to suppress that feeling to claim her.

Every time another male gets too close to her, he has to suppress that feeling to tear him to shreds before devouring his soul hungrily and mark her to show to the whole damn universe she was his and his alone.

Ah, she shall be his forever.

**My first Soul Eater fanfic! And of course it should be SoMa fluff! Fluffy cotton candies and clouds for all of you SoMa fans~! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Sight

Always a fan of music, he had never treasured his eyes so much.

Sure, his eyes are important for other things, but as long as he had his music, his sight was something almost unnecessary.

When that pigtailed girl came into his life, however, his opinion changed.

His sight suddenly became so much more important to him.

He loves her childishly-styled hair.

Her eyes are impressive emeralds that hold millions of expressions, from that look of anger whenever she gives him her famous chops to that rare look of childishness whenever she goes to a carnival.

Her breasts give him another reason for him to tease her, which basically means a very much welcomed excuse to spend more time with her.

Her curves just _nearly _make him blush every time (he did the first time, albeit unnoticeably, but yes, he does remember his cheeks warming up just a little).

And her legs, well, let's just say that he was lucky to have gotten rid of his drool problem a while back.

To put it simply, she is amazing.

**Ever noticed that he used to have a drool? It was gone along with his headband. ;_; He looked cooler in that headband. You hear me, Soul?!**


	3. Hearing

Her voice is the best sound he had ever heard.

Music doesn't have shit on her voice or her laughter. Music is wonderful and what he had previously thought to be the thing he couldn't live without, but he was a naïve child back then.

She is the one he can't live without.

He cannot go one day without hearing her voice or her laughter. He would go insane at best, and even then, he would not be able to go on any longer.

This thought would appear in his mind sometimes, almost teasing him, and his heart would feel like it was being drowned.

The thought of never hearing her voice or her laughter again one day makes him cry, even. And everyone knows the cool Soul Eater does _not _cry.

But what they don't know is that he will do anything for her.

Even if it means looking extremely uncool in front of entire dang human existence, he would do it.

Anything to hear her laugh or even scream, "Soul, you are an idiot!"

**Soul, you romantic soul. lol. Drowning man. Help. **

**Bai. **


	4. Touch

Every time they touch, he becomes totally uncool.

He would blush fifty shades of red and whenever he tries to speak, he would stumble over his words and his hands would twitch just slightly, longing to pull her into an embrace and take her right then and there.

And she would give him this look that endangers her virginity.

And when he goes to sleep later that night, he would dream of provocative actions that only her father would dare to do.

Believe him. He would do them in reality.

**Easy peasy lemon squeezy, **

**Soul you no cray cray**

**But you kinky. **

**And me likey. **


	5. Taste

The first time they kissed was ecstasy, and so were the ones after.

Sometimes, his eyes would go on a long vacation from her twinkling eyes, to her cute little nose, and finally to her pink, full lips, his own eyes trying to transfer a silent message that begged her for a taste.

Sometimes, she would torment him. She would run her finger across her bottom lip or lick it with her lustful tongue. These were the moments where he would crumble.

Sometimes, she would fulfill that silent wish. She would overwhelm him with strawberries so special and so unique they weren't even able to be called strawberries.

Makaberries are what he would call them.

Those makaberries are what he would dream about in class sometimes. Other times, he would think about the amazing things that make his girlfriend her.

Her kisses are his drugs. Drugs that have so much nicotine in them. Drugs that are so innocent yet so incredible and definitely a lot better than the actual drugs. His personal drugs that come from the one who is the main reason for why he is living happily now, or even just living in the first place.

Maka gives him a new lease of life.

**Aphrodite had to pay me a visit on this one, and even then, I still am not a very romantic person. Hopefully the years will be kind to me and by the time I am actually an adult, my English will become a lot more poetic and descriptive. That future me will read this story and think, "Boy, this is a shitty story." But for now, I shall enjoy it. And I hope you will too.**

**This is the end, so, until next time~!**


End file.
